Awake And Alive
by Abney-Newgate
Summary: If there came a opportunity to have what you cherished, would you do anything to have what was meant to be back? What would you do? Give up everything, or begin anew?


**Yes, my fellow viewers, I have now come to you to tell you my King Kong story! In fact, this story is based off a dream I had a few years ago, so I apologize if anything seems weird. But I have loved that dream as long as I can remember. **

** There is a little bit of fantasy stuff in here, but not too much. I'm trying to make it somewhat believable! Hopefully I can succeed. ^^;**

** Anyways, enjoy! And please review! I'd like to know what you think!**

* * *

><p>In the quiet of the night, where darkness steals the need for sight, when most are asleep, a small gentle burst of wind encircled my body, causing a shiver to run down my spine. As I stand here, in the middle of the crowded sidewalks of New York City, I couldn't help but think to myself, <em>I wonder if life has a different meaning…?<em>

Despite being in the middle of a crowded intersection, it was relatively quiet. It was strange to think about, but it was true. Slowly, my eyes followed the precise and antiquate details of the tallest building in the city, just behind a few skyscrapers. My brain may be shallow, but my thoughts ran deep as I gazed towards the building. My mother, Ann Darrow, told me the story of her and her fateful meeting with a giant gorilla, 17 years ago. Where I stand now, I could see the top of the building where the fateful tragedy had occurred.

For years, my mother told me the story of her in the jungle, her connection with the gorilla, and how much she regrets luring him from his jungle home…all because he loved her. Sometimes, I wake up to the sound of my mother's screams. She has the same reoccurring nightmare around this time, since tomorrow is the anniversary of the gorilla's doomed end.

My mother's tale of her and…Kong! That's right, mother had said that is the name the islanders had called him. Anyways, the tale my mother told me of her and Kong never ceased to obscure my fancy. I always enjoyed her telling me, no matter how many times I heard it before. Even today, I never passed the opportunity to hear about when my mother tried to please the 25 foot gorilla by dancing.

Human kind amazed me. We destroy living things around us, thinking it's alright since they cannot talk back. Just because something does not speak, does not mean it does not know better. I have seen what mankind will do to an animal that is in the path of their expansion. To think, the things we humans miss because we must expand for ourselves. We never stop to consider the things around us that have been suffering since the creation of humans.

A long, tired sigh escaped from between my lips. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat, seeking some redemption from the bitter cold around me. I brushed back a single lock of blond hair that had escaped from my loose ponytail, sighing once more. I glanced up at the marvelous building one last time, wondering what it must have been like to see the life leave Kong's eyes just before he slipped into a much warmer place.

At least he can be loved there.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kris! Kris! We need your help!<em>" the familiar pitch of my co- worker, Jordan, rang through my ears as I looked up from lazily sipping a soda. It was finally my lunch break and my stomach would not stop complaining. Seeing Jordan meant that my presence was to be needed. It was cool today, the sun being out and the air at just the right temperature. Jordan's brunette hair whipped from side to side in her ponytail as she ran closer to me, stumbling here and there. I didn't respond; I sipped the last of my coke, sighing a bit as I tossed it into the trash. I cracked my neck for relief, adjusting my khaki shorts that had began to ride up my thighs.

Once she had gotten a foot away from me, she doubled over, resting on the bench with me. I looked over, my right eyebrow arching. "What is it, Jordan?"

"It's Sampson!" she clutched her chest, struggling to breath. "A kid had gotten into his foreclosure! And Sampson is going nuts!"

Without another thought, I was already bolting through the crowd of people, swiftly dodging everyone as best as I could. A few curses, excuse me's, and body bumping later, I had finally made it to the Gorilla foreclosure. I peered down into it, ignoring the sweating bodies that were pushing against me, trying to get a peek for themselves. Inside, a little boy, no more than seven years of age, was backed against a tree; terror was written in his face as he watched the 600 pound silver-back Gorilla bear his teeth at him, roaring in offense.

"_Mama! Help me!_" The boy cried as Sampson stood up on his hind legs, beating his chest as a way of antagonizing the child. Swiftly, with little to no effort, I leaped over the railings, landing in the midst of a few female gorillas. They paid no mind to me, since they were used to my presence already and knew I meant absolute no harm.

Once the shock in my legs subsided, I bolted for Sampson, skidding to a stop in between him and the boy, my arms spread out. "Sampson! Don't hurt this child! Whatever he did to you, I'll take care of it," My tone was stern, but caring.

Sampson's bright, chocolate colored eyes stared into my bright blue ones. I could see the reflection of myself in his eyes as his pupils dilated, his vision focusing on me. His snarl slowly lead up, his face becoming soft. He went back down on his knuckles, huffing a bit. I dropped my arms, a smirk dancing across my lips. "Good boy…"

Sampson looked at me, making a happy hoot noise, beating his chest playfully, laughing his own unique laugh as he did. I couldn't help but laugh back. I turned my head to the kid, my face becoming cold. "Get out of here. You're lucky he didn't kill you."

The child scampered away, like a frightened puppy. He ran until he was caught in the arms of John, my other coworker. As the child's pampered and rich parents came in, their many rings and jewelry shining in the sun light, they smothered the red headed child in kisses, happy their little _"angel"_ didn't get killed by the big mean monkey. I rolled my eyes, finding the scene a bit repulsing myself. I turned to Sampson, reaching my hand out and petting the top of his head, which he responded in reaching his own hand out, roughly patting the top of mine. I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again."

Sampson huffed, smiling in his own gorilla way at me. He beat his chest once more, walking away from me, proceeding to picking up a rock, inspecting it. He grunted, throwing it towards the kid, actually hitting him in the foot. I laughed, despite myself.

"_We are suing you_!" The child's mother screamed, pointing a crooked finger at me. "I will not have that damned **_thing_** be a danger to my son ever again! He will be put down!"

"Listen, ma'am," I responded coldly and venomously. My tone must of surprised her, for she looked quite shocked. "If you think you can sue us, you're dead wrong. Your child antagonized Sampson. Sampson is a well behaved animal; he does not get violent towards humans. Your son was more in likely leaning too far in the enclosure to begin with. So, it was only by the luck of the draw he fell in. Personally, if you want to sue us for a mistake _you_ made, then be my guest. I'll be waiting for you in the court room."

As if I had physically struck her, she backed up, grabbing her child's hand in a hurry and trotting off, yelling at her over-weight husband to come along. When they left, a roar of applause surrounded me. I looked up, forgetting I had spectators watching me. John laughed, walking up to me as he clapped. "Nicely done, Kris. Couldn't of done it better myself!" He took off his cap, running a hand through his short brown hair, chuckling in delight.

I sighed, covering my face with my hand as I felt my cheeks grow warm. (It was the damn sun, I tell you!) I couldn't help but smile though. Because in the end, I was right. Sampson wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. I looked over my shoulder at Sampson, my smile growing more. He stared back at me from his usual place under the big oak tree, giving a small grunt in response.

I guess that was his way of saying _Thank you._


End file.
